Lee Duk Hwa
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Duk Hwa *'Nombre: '이덕화 / Lee Duk Hwa (Lee Deok Hwa) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Peso: '''65kg *'Estatura: 174cm *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia: '''Padre/actor Lee Yei Chun, Esposa/bailarina de danza coreana (Kim Book) e Hija/Actriz Lee Ji Hyun Dramas *Good Witch (SBS, 2018) *Laughter in Waikiki (jTBC, 2018) ''cameo *Nothing to Lose (SBS, 2017-2018) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) *Suspicious Partner (SBS, 2017) *Defendant (SBS, 2017) Cameo Ep. 8 *Monster (MBC, 2016) *The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (KBS2, 2015-2016) *My Heart Twinkle Twinkle (SBS, 2015) *Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) *Hyde Jekyll, Me(SBS, 2015) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *The Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013) Cameo *Secret Love (KBS2, 2013) *Cruel Palace - War of Flowers (JTBC, 2013) *Queen of Ambition (SBS, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *21st Century Family (tvN, 2012) *History of the Salaryman (SBS, 2012) *Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2010) *Comrades (KBS2, 2010) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Aeja's Older Sister, Minja (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *Dae Jo Yeong (KBS1, 2007) *Look Back With a Smile (KBS2, 2006) *Golden Apple (KBS2, 2005) *Prince's First Love (MBC, 2004) *My Lovely Family (KBS, 2004) *Into the Storm (SBS, 2004) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) *Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) *SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) Películas *Sunny (2011) *Radio Star (2006) *Queue (1995) *Was a red light (1995) *To me, I shall hope to be banned (1994) *I should hope that banned me (1994) *The life of the Hollywood Kid (1994) *Saleoriratda (1993) *The world began (1991) *I daily rises (1990) *Women walking on water (1990) *You're not happy, the academic achievement (1989) *Happiness Has Nothing To Do With Student Records (1989) *Memories of the name (1989) *Fire Country (1989) *I love graffiti (1988) *Hollyhock You (1988) *Street pharmacist (1987) *Companion (1984) *Yalgae University (1982) *Tomorrow and tomorrow (1979) *Our night train to the tateupnida (1979) *Barefoot Youth 77 (1979) *Naerineunbi night (1979) *At first glance the chicken (1977) *Well, we are (1977) *Blue Fallen (1976) *Pureungyosil (1976) *7 being a tomboy (1976) *Seongchunhyangjeon (1976) *Angry apple (1976) *Let's talk about your love life (1976) *This mind is the first (1976) *Really, really, do not forget (1976) *Really Really Sorry (1976) *I neoneundal year (1976) *Ppalgangudu (1975) Colaboraciones * Celeb Five - Shutter (Feat. Lee Duk Hwa) (2018) Reconocimientos *'2017 6th Top Star Awards:' Special Lifetime Achievement Award *'2014 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio especial , Actor en Mini serie por Wonderful Day in october *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Especial de Actuación en Mini Serie por History of the Salaryman *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Actuación De Oro - Actor por May Queen *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Excelencia (Especial Producción Drama) - Actor Secundario por Giant *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Dae Jo Yeong *'2005 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio especial (5th republic) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:''' pesca, golf. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Duk Hwa1.jpg Lee Duk Hwa001.jpg Lee Duk Hwa002.jpg Lee Duk Hwa003.jpg Lee Duk Hwa004.jpg Lee Duk Hwa005.jpeg Lee Duk Hwa006.jpg Lee Duk Hwa007.jpg Categoría:KActor